Μαγνητική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία
Βαθμιδική Θεωρία Gauge Theory, Introduction to gauge theory Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Ενοποιημένη Πεδιακή Θεωρία ---- Πεδίο Φυσικό Πεδίο Κλασσικό Πεδίο Κβαντικό Πεδίο Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ασθενές Πεδίο Ηλεκτρασθενές Πεδίο Χρωμικό Πεδίο Ενιαίο Πεδίο ---- Ομογενές Πεδίο Κεντρικό Πεδίο Σωληνοειδές Πεδίο Συντηρητικό Πεδίο ---- Μαθηματικό Πεδίο Βαθμωτό Πεδίο Ανυσματικό Πεδίο Τανυστικό Πεδίο ]] Ηλεκτρικό Δυναμικό Ισοσταθμική Επιφάνεια]] - Μία Βαθμιδική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Βαθμιδική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βαθμίδα" (gauge). Εισαγωγή The foundation of Maxwell's Theory is the proposition that an electric charge is surrounded by an Electric Field stretching to infinity, and that the movement of an electric charge give rise to a Magnetic Field also of infinite extent. Both fields are vector quantities, being defined at each point in Space by a magnitude and a direction. In Maxwell's theory the value of the Electric Field at any point is determined ultimately by the distribution of charges around the point. It is often convenient, however, to define a potential (V), or voltage, that is also determined by the charge distribution. The greater the density (Q) of charges in a region, the higher its potential (V). The Electric Field between two points is then given by the voltage difference (ΔV) between them. The character of the symmetry that makes Maxwell’s Theory a gauge theory can be illustrated by considering an imaginary experiment. Experiment for gauge invariance Suppose a system of electric charges is set up in a laboratory and the Electromagnetic Field generated by the charges is measured and its properties are recorded. If the charges are stationary, there can be no Magnetic Field (since the Magnetic Field arises from movement of an electric charge (q) ) ; hence the field is purely an Electric one. In this experimental situation a global symmetry is readily perceived : the symmetry transformation consists in raising the entire laboratory to a high voltage (V), or in other words to a high electric potential (V). If the measurements are then repeated, no change in the Electric Field will be observed. The reason is that the field, as Maxwell defined it, is determined only by differences in electric potential (V), not by the absolute value of the potential. It is for the same reason that a squirrel can walk without injury on an uninsulated power line. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία * Βαθμιδικός Μετασχηματισμός * Ηλεκτροδυναμική *Θεώρημα Aharonov-Bohm *Θεώρημα Bell *Coulomb gauge *Lorenz gauge *Weyl gauge *Ηλεκτρασθενής Θεωρία *Σωματιδιακό Καθιερωμένο Πρότυπο (Standard model) *Gauge covariant derivative *Θεωρία Kaluza-Klein *Κβαντική Χρωμοδυναμική (Quantum chromodynamics) *Κβαντική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία (Quantum gauge theory) *Συμμετρία * Βαθμιδική Ηλεκτρική Θεωρία * Βαθμιδική Μαγνητική Θεωρία * Βαθμιδική Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Θεωρία * Χρωμική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Ισοσπινώδης Βαθμιδική Θεωρία Βιβλιογραφία * C. Becchi, to Gauge Theories'', an elementary introduction to quantum gauge fields. * David Gross, [http://psroc.phys.ntu.edu.tw/cjp/v30/955.pdf Gauge theory - Past, Present and Future], notes from a talk * Ta-Pei Cheng, Ling-Fong Li, Gauge Theory of Elementary Particle Physics (Oxford University Press, 1983) 0-19-851961-3 * Paul H. Frampton , Gauge Field Theories, Second Edition, Wiley (2000). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Θεωρία Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Yang-Mills equations on Dispersive Wiki *Gauge Theories Κατηγορία:Βαθμιδικές Θεωρίες Κατηγορία:Κλασσική Ηλεκτροφυσική